Maybe Dogs Aren't So Bad
by Lost42
Summary: When dogs from the neighborhood go missing its up to Dil and Ji yeon, along with Fu dog and Jake to find them.


A/N This is a Rugrats and American Dragon Jake Long crossover.

Fu dog was lounging on the couch in Loa Shi's shop watching tv when a news report came on making the dog knock his bowl of popcorn onto the floor. He ran upstairs and onto the roof where Jake was practicing his dragon training with Loa Shi.

"I gotta lay off the junk food." Fu panted as he opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.

"What's up Fu?' Jake asked noticing the worried look on the dog's face.

"Uh you know that dog catcher lady that was snatching up all the dogs to make some kind of potion, well she escaped prison and now she's back to stealing dogs, only she's in California this time. I have to go stop her once and for all." Fu explained.

"Jake, go with Fu dog and keep him out of trouble." Loa Shi instructed his grandson.

In California two year old Dil Pickles was watching tv with his dad when the news came on. Normally the news bored Dil, but one headline caught his attention.

"Several dogs have disappeared in the local erea." The news reporter announced."Everyone is advised to keep their pets inside until whoever is doing this is caught."

Dil got up and went to the back door. He was greatful to see both Spike and Spifi still in the backyard. He didn't want to take any chances, so he called for the dogs to come inside. Dil told Tommy all about the news report as soon as he arrived home from pre school. He didn't have a way to tell his friends who had dogs of their own. He hoped they would find out eventually before it was to late.

The next day Stu and Dil dropped Tommy off at pre school. It was a nice day so Stu decided to take Dil to the park for some fresh air. Dil was greatful his daddy had decided to bring Spiffi along so he didn't have to worry about the dog napper. He wasn't worried about Spike since he was older then Spiffi and could probably handle a dog napper better.

Dil went to the sandbox as Spiffie ran off as soon as he was let off his leash and began rolling in the mud. Dil began to absentmindly dig a hole with a pink shovel some kid had left behind. He hoped one of his friends would come to the park soon. He was starting to get bored.

"Hey Dil." Dil looked up from his hole to see his best friend, Ji Yeon. Dil noticed she was with both of her parents and it looked like they were trying to teach her to walk in the grass.

Dil waved and continued to watch as Ji yeon's parents helped her to walk in the grass. He didn't want to distract her. However there was someone else who was more of a distraction then Dil could ever be. Cleo, Ji Yeon's new puppy, who wasn't really a puppy anymore kept getting in the way everytime Ji Yeon took a step. Dil got out of the sandbox and walked over on his hands. He flipped over onto his bottom and continued to watch from a distance as Ji Yeon's mommy held her hands and helped her to walk across the grass slowly and with little progress thanks to Cleo.

"Cleo, you're not helping." Mi Sun scolded the dog. Cleo didn't seem to care as she continued to jump around and occasionaly lick Ji Yeon;s face.

"Let's take a break and try again after Cleo runs off some of her energy." Jin suggested.

"Good idea." Mi Sun agreed picking Ji Yeon up just as Stu came up to them.

"Would you mind watching Dil for a few hours?' Stu asked."I need to get some work done and my prototype is needed sooner then I thought."

"Sure." Mi Sun agreed while Jin was on the phone.

"I have to go soon." Jin informed his wife.

"I figured." Mi Sun said offeriing a weak smile. They didn't get to spend much time together like they used to. So what little time they did get was nice.

Mi Sun took the kids home where she made Ji Yeon a bottle and put both kids down for a nap.

Meanwhile Fu dog and Jake arrived in California.

"So how do we find this dog napping lady?" Jake asked unsure of where to even look.

"According to the news all of the dogs disappeared around this neighborhood." Fu pointed on a map.

They made their way to the neighborhood and had a good look around.

"It just looks like a normal place to me." jake announced as he met up with Fu at the end of the street.

"Somethiing still doesn't seem right to me." Fu told him."Let's get some lunch and then deal with this crazy lady once and for all."

"How can you think of food at a time like this? I thought you wanted to bring the hurt down on this lady?" Jake asked.

"What can I say. I'm a dog." Fu defended himself.

The two got some food and decided to visit the local park to see if they could find out anything.

Meanwhile back at Ji Yeon's house they had just woken up from their nap and began to build a block castle. They turned their heads when they heard whining coming from the back door.

"I hope your mommy lets Cleo in soon." Dil said dropping the block he had been holding when he suddenly remembered the news."Somebody is taking dogs."

"Sometimes I wish somebody would take Cleo." Ji Yeon grumbled as they heard the back door open and Cleo ran inside knocking over the block castle.

"Why would you want somebody to take her?' Dil asked shocked to hear this.

"Because." JI Yeon started but turned around when she heard a noise behind her and saw Cleo with her pink bunny in her mouth."That's my bunny."

Cleo came over and dropped the bunny in Ji Yeon's lap. Cleo then went back to a pile of toys and dropped another stuffed animal into JI Yeon's lap.

"My catpiller! I been looking for this for a long time." Ji Yeon said hugging the colorful stuffed animal close.

"See. Dogs aren't so bad." Dil told her.

"Maybe your right." Ji Yeon agreed as Cleo brought her a stuffed frog toy that made a crinkly sound.

"I think she wants to play." Dil said pulling on the frog that was still in Cleo's mouth.

"That's her favoritest toy." Ji Yeon told him taking it away from Cleo and throwing it across the room. Cleo brought it back a few seconds later.

"How did you teach her to do that?" Dil asked."My grandpa tried to teach Spiffi, but he's not very good at learning. He only wants treats."

"My daddy taught her." Ji Yeon answered throwing the toy across the room once more. They played with Cleo for a few more minutes until Ji Yeon suddenly stopped."My arm is gettting tired."

Luckily for the kids Mi Sun came to get them for lunch at this point. Cleo followed them into the kitchen with the frog toy still in her mouth. The kids ignored her and began to eat their lunch. Dil had some macaroni and cheese while Ji Yeon had a food pouch and a pickle. Cleo didn't like being ignored. She went over to Ji Yeon's highchair and dropped the frog, whining as she did so.

Ji Yeon ignored Cleo and continued to eat her lunch until she felt something wet on her feet. The sensation made her squirt her food on the floor. She looked down to see Cleo licking her feet.

Cleo stopped licking and backed away from the highchair when she noticed Ji Yeon staring at her. They continued their staring contest until Cleo barked breaking the trance and once again making Ji Yeon squirt baby food, only this time instead of landing on the floor it landed on Cleo's back making th dog turn to see what had landed on her.

Ji Yeon decided she had enough lunch and began squirting the ramaining amount in Cleo's direction. Cleo managed to catch some of the food in her mouthmaking Ji Yeon and Dil laugh, but most of it ended up in her fur.

"You're supposed to eat the food not squirt it all over Cleo." Mi Sun said coming in the room to check on the kids.

Ji Yeon squirted the last of the baby food in her mother's directection as she came to get her out of the highchair.

"I see your point." Mi Sun said as some of the baby food landed in her mouth. It didn't taste very good.

After getting Cleo cleaned up Mi Sun took the kids back to the park since that's where Didi had said they would be this afternoon and it would be easier to trade the kids there.

Dil and Ji Yeon played in the sandbox waiting for their older siblings to arrive. They were having fun digging holes and building sandcastles until they heard Cleo bark. Ji Yeon was curious since Cleo didn't bark that much, so the two toddlers got out of the sandbox and made their way to where they had heard Cleo.

Meanwhile Fu dog and Jake were walking around the park when Fu suddenly stopped and began sniffing the air.

"What is it Fu?' Jake asked not seeing or smelling anything strange.

"Chiili cheese dogs." Fu said as his mouth began to water and he ran towards the heavely smell only to see two more dogs already there.

The other dogs didn't seem to mind Fu's presence as he neared the hotdogs covered in chili.

"Gotcha." A gruff voice that Fu instantly recognized as that of the dog catcher lady.

Dil and Ji Yeon watched from the bushes as a mean looking lady came out from an unmarked truck and put a net over Cleo, Spiffi, and Fu.

"Not today lady." Jake yelled."Dragon up." He changed into his dragon form and then turned to see the two small kids stare at him aw."Aw man."

Jake didn't have time to worry about beig spotted by the kids. He rushed towards the lady only to get pepper sprayed in the face.

"Come on. We gotta help the dogs." Dil said pulling Ji Yeon out of the bush and getting on the truck as the lady threw the dogs in the back.

Jake recovered from the pepper spray in time to climb on the back of the truck as the lady drove off. Jake turned back into his human form so nobody else would see a big red dragon on the back of the truck. Jake used his claw to open the back of the truck and snuck inside.

"You ok Fu?" Jake asked once he spotted the gray dog.

"I'm fine kid." Fu answered completely fogetting about the kids who were sitting actoss from him with Cleo and Spiffi. He quickly covered his mouth and glanced at the kids who had shocked looks on their faces."Oops."

"I didn't know dogs could talk." Ji Yeon said turning to Dil.

"Me either." Dil agreed."I wonder why Spiffi never talked before."

"Listen kids."Fu started."Not all dogs can talk. I'm a magical dog. That's why I can talk and they can't."

Jake couldn't understand what the toddlers were saying but because Fu was a magical creature, he had the ability to understand them and vise versa.

"After we rescue these dogs and kids we'll see if gramps has some kind of spell to make them forget what they've seen today." Jake assured his friend.

The drove for about ten minutes until they sudddenly stopped.

"Quick, hide." Jake urged the two toddlers as he hid behind a crate. Dil and Ji Yeon quickly did the same as light flooded the once dark space.

The kids watched as the lady grabbed Spiffi and hurriedly shut the truck letting out a sneze as she did so.

"I see she's still trying to cure her allergies." Fu said coming out from behind a crate.

"How are we going to get Spiffi back?' Dil asked sitting beside Fu.

"Don't worry kid. We'll think of something." Fu assured Dil.

Ji Yeon came and sat down next to Dil giving him a hug.

"She's coming back." Jake whispered but before anyone could hide the back of the truck was thrown open and a net was thrown over Dil, Fu, and Cleo. It would've trapped Ji Yeon too if Cleo hadn't jumped in front of her, knocking her out of the way. Luckily the lady began sneezing again and didn't notice her or Jake.

It was dark once again and Ji Yeon turned in the direction she last saw jake and began to babble to him.

"Sorry little kid. I can't understand you." Jake groaned."But maybe something in here can help."

Jake pulled a small sack out of his shorts pocket and breathed a small fire. He pulled out a small vile with purple liquid in it.

"This could work." Jake said more to himslef as he extinguished the small fire."Hopefully one of these potions gramps gave me works."

He poured some of the contents of the vile on himself and was pleasantly surpried to find himslef transformed into a dog that looked exactly Fu only black.

Ji Yeon, who had come out of her hiding place when Jake was looking through the small bag looked at the boy turned dog curiosly.

Jake poured the rest of the vile on Ji Yeon's head and watched as she too transformed into a smaller version of what Jake looked like.

"Now what?" Ji Yeon asked not knowing if Jake could understand her or not.

"Oh sweet!" Jake exclaimed."Finally I can understand what your saying. Jake used his dragon powers to make his claw appear and unhitched the truck door. He jumped out expecting Ji Yeon to follow him. He turned around."Come on."

"I can't." Ji Yeon insisted to scared to jump from the high truck.

Jake groaned and ran back and grabbed her by the neck like a normal dog would do and carried her to the side of what looked like an abandonded house. They could hear whining coming from down below. Jake set Ji Yeon on the ground next to the dirty window where the noise seemed to be coming from and used his dragon fire to break the window.

The two free dogs made their way inside through the busted window. There was a shelf for them to stand on. Unfortunatley for them the board was all rotten and warped and the two began falling to the ground. They landed on cages containing Fu and Cleo, making the locks break.

"Nice of you to drop in." Fu grunted.

"Not the time Fu. Where is that crazy lady?" Jake asked getting off of Fu.

Fu didn't have a chance to answer as the basement door opened and the lady appeared carrying Dil.

"Once I finish with all these dogs." The lady started before having a sneezing fit. Once she revoered she continued."I'm not going to prison for kid napping so I'll return you to the park where your parents should find you when I'm done finishing what I started in New York."

Setting Dil on top of one of the dog cages the lady got back to work stiring a green liquid. She reached for the nearest dog, which just so happen to be Ji Yeon. She was about to drop her in the pot of bubbleing green slime when Cleo ran at the lady biting her leg and knocking her to the floor, making her drop Ji Yeon on the floor.

"I've had enough of this lady. It's time to finish this once and for all" Fu cried wanting this nightmare to end. He pulled out a small vile of purple liquid and dumped it on the lady's head turning her into a brown dog.

"We gotta get these kids back to the park soon." Jake said once the chaos had died down.

"Your right." Fu agreed and then turned to the dogs in cages."We'll be back for you all soon."

"Uh Fu? You wouldn't happen to have any dog reversal potion would you?" Jake asked noticing all the viles he had spilled all over the floor.

"Comeing right up kid." Fu assured reaching into one of his folds and producing a bottle of blue liquid. He poured some on Ji Yeon and Jake and they soon returned to normal. They got the kids and their dogs back to the park and went back to the house and got all the dogs back to their rightful owners.

"Looks like she won't be bothering us again." Fu said as they reunited the last dog with its owner and saw the brown dog that was once a lady being loaded into an animal control truck.

Back at the park Dil and Ji Yeon made their way back to the sandbox.

"So do you still want somebody to take Cleo away?" Dil asked playing with the sand.

"No. Not anymore." JI Yeon answered givning Cleo a hug."She saved me alot of times today."

Dil smiled as he saw his and Ji Yeon's moms approaching them. He was happy that Ji Yeon realized what a great friend a dog could be to a baby.

Later that night Ji Yeon was practicing walking while holding onto her mommy's hands. Cleo was sound asleep on her bed in the corner of the room, not caring what was going on at the moment until the door opened to reveal Jin. Cleo lifted her head but didn't move off the cushion. Instead she let Ji Yeon walk to her daddy uninterrupted. Ji Yeon even managed a few steps by herself.

The End


End file.
